


Slow Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, fisting i guess, mentioned nielwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want you to fist me”.“You wanna W-WHAT", Seongwu sputters his coffee down his white (now ruined) shirt (thanks Minhyun) and starts coughing violently when he feels the liquid go down the wrong pipe. Minhyun calmly walks to his side of the table to lightly pat his back and sits by his side when his coughing fit dies down. His heart rate still hasn’t stopped beating what feels like a thousand beats per minute though.“I said”, Minhyun starts again and meets his eyes, “I want you to fi-”“I heard you the first time, babe, ohmygod”. Seongwu is losing his mind. This can’t be happening to him right now.





	Slow Hands

“I want you to fist me”.

“You wanna W-WHAT", Seongwu sputters his coffee down his white (now ruined) shirt (thanks Minhyun) and starts coughing violently when he feels the liquid go down the wrong pipe. Minhyun calmly walks to his side of the table to lightly pat his back and sits by his side when his coughing fit dies down. His heart rate still hasn’t stopped beating what feels like a thousand beats per minute though.

“I said”, Minhyun starts again and meets his eyes, “I want you to fi-”

“I heard you the first time, babe, ohmygod”. Seongwu is losing his mind. This can’t be happening to him right now.

“Then why did you ask me to repeat it”, Minhyun pouts, lips jutting out so cutely, his innocent face highly contrasting what he’s asking of him.

“because!” Seongwu can feel his ears heating up, the back of his neck now sweating a little. “Why the hell would you want to be f-fisted?”. Why is this happening? What’s come over Minhyun to be asking him of this? Maybe he’s watching too much porn- that’s right maybe that’s it.

“I can’t believe you’re stuttering over the word”.

“Shut up”, Seongwu is now the one who’s pouting, not having any of his boyfriend’s teasing.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not some. Prude. Or whatever. He and Minhyun have plenty enough sex and have even tried a little bit of bondage and a variety of positions. They’ve probably done it on every surface of their shared apartment already. They even own a few toys - totally not vanilla at all.

But for some reason they’ve never tried fisting. Not that he’s not interested in it - he’s watched a few fisting videos and he's gotta admit that it looked pretty...intense, but, yeah. Neither of them have suggested doing it, so it came out as a surprise for Minhyun to be asking about it all of a sudden over breakfast while they were talking about meeting up with their friends.

“What’s gotten you so interested in it again?”, Seongwu starts, turning in his chair to face his boyfriend.

“Well”, Minhyun clears his throat. “I was talking to Daniel last night-”

“Daniel?” What. “You were talking to Niel about fisting?”, Seongwu’s expression is incredulous.

“Alright, don’t get mad, but we were talking about our sex lives-”

“You talked about our sex life?”, Seongwu can feel a headache coming. “Wait, did you tell him I’m good in bed? You better-”

“Yes, of course I did,” Minhyun rolls his eyes, but a smile forms on his lips afterwards, clearly more amused than irritated at how he’s acting. 

“Good.”

“Best lay of my life.”

“Great”, Seongwu gives him two thumbs up.

“Anyway- so, yeah, we were talking about stuff and he mentioned that he and Sungwoon hyung tried-"

“oh my GOD PLEASE NO”, there it is, the headache has arrived.

“-fisting and that it was-”

“PLEASE STOP I DON’T WANT A MENTAL PICTURE OF DANIEL FISTING SUNGWOON HYUNG”

“-great. He said it was great. And for your information, Niel was the one getting fisted”, Minhyun says as a matter-of-factly.

“even WORSE. I don't need to know my best friend of ten years likes getting fisted”, the headache has progressed into a full fledged migraine now, and Seongwu starts massaging his temples in an attempt to lessen it.

Minhyun groans and shuffles closer to him, leaning his head on Seongwu’s shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry I surprised you. I was just suggesting it, I didn’t think you’d react like this.”

“You literally brought it up while we were talking about meeting with our friends”, Seongwu leans his head back on his boyfriends and holds out his hand for Minhyun to massage.

“Yes. Our friends Daniel and Sungwoon hyung. Who has tried fisting and can attest to how great it is”, Minhyun teases and Seongwu can hear his smile even without seeing it.

“You could have brought it up later”, Seongwu grumbles.

“I know, but talking about them reminded me of it and I didn’t wanna forget, so I brought it up right then and there”, it’s now Minhyun’s turn to sigh. He lifts his head up and looks Seongwu in the eye with a soft expression on his face. “It was just a suggestion, Seongwu. Of course, if you’re not comfortable with doing it, I’m gonna stop talking about it and we can pretend this conversation didn’t happen”, Minhyun says thoughtfully and Seongwu feels a little nervous at how serious his boyfriend has gotten.

“I don’t think I can un-imagine Daniel getting fisted though”, He tries to lighten the mood, and Minhyun honest to god laughs with his entire body and leans his head back into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Seongwu feels very proud to be the one making him laugh like that.

“You know I’d never want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, right?”, Minhyun continues, squeezing his hand gently, and yes, of course, Seongwu knows that. Knows Minhyun would always put his comfort first, and he would do the same. He’d trust Minhyun with his life.

“Yes, I know, babe. You just caught me off guard”. Seongwu squeezes Minhyun’s smaller hand back, and lifts it up to kiss his knuckles. “I’ll think about it, alright?”

Minhyun smiles softly while nodding then leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips before standing up to get dressed for work.

 

 

Minhyun doesn’t bring it up after that. Which is fine.

Alright, maybe it’s not fine at all, because Seongwu starts actually thinking about it.

All the goddamn time. 

 

The first time they have sex again after that conversation, Minhyun asks to bottom.

Seongwu loves prepping his boyfriend and this time is no different, but when he has three fingers inside Minhyun, he can see how good he’s feeling from the blissed expression on his face and how heavily he’s breathing that he thinks of putting in a fourth finger and maybe a fifth to break him even more.

But before he can bring it up, Minhyun is pulling him down by the arm, begging him to “please fuck me already Seongwu, I wanna come with you inside me”. So Seongwu pushes the thought for some other time because he’s actually so hard that it’s starting to hurt.

 

 

Seongwu gets home exhausted from work on a Friday night. It’s finally the weekend and he’s excited to get some rest, but right now he just wants to pass out and maybe kind of die from how tired he is.

Luckily Minhyun is there to the rescue.

“Babe. Baaaaabe.”, Seongwu hollers, knows Minhyun is in the kitchen looking for things to cook. He has his day off work today so it’s his turn to make dinner.

“Yes, my lovely but extremely loud boyfriend?”, Minhyun walks into their living room and sees him collapsed on their couch. Seongwu lifts his head up from the couch and pouts at him.

“Alright, alright, lie down you big baby”, Minhyun chuckles and moves to the front of the couch. Seongwu complies and moans the moment he feels Minhyun’s warm hands dig into his back.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world”, he muffles between the couch cushion, but the other still manages to catch what he said and laughs heartily. 

After a few minutes of Minhyun massaging his back, he heaves a sigh of relief and sits back up. He pats the seat beside him and Minhyun lays down, practically draping himself over his lap. Seongwu gently pets his boyfriend's head, hair as soft and fine as a cat’s.

Minhyun then takes his hand between his and starts fiddling with his fingers. “I watched this video earlier about hand reflexology and it’s benefits”.

“Oh?”, Seongwu arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah, apparently it can help with headache and stuff just by applying pressure on some points”. Minhyun starts gently massaging his fingers, but he does nothing different in particular than he usually does when he gives Ong hand massages.

“Really? that’s cool. You can make me your guinea pig if you wanna try learning it”.

“You just want free hand massages”.

“You’re not wrong”, Seongwu chuckles and Minhyun halts his massaging to stare at his hand.

“Well, your hand should be easier to study than mine. You have huge hands”.

Seongwu giggles and teases him, “Me? Huge hands? Maybe you just have cute tiny hands”.

“Shut up, I know I have small hands but I’m not kidding about yours.” Minhyun pulls his hand down his face and breathes hot air onto his palm. “You have REALLY long fingers. I love your hands”, he turns his hand over and kisses his knuckles one by one.

“Oh”, Seongwu suddenly feels his face heat up. He doesn’t understand why Minhyun telling him he loves his huge hands and long fingers makes him feel flushed but it does.

It’s only later when he remembers their conversation about fisting that he understands why.

 

 

“My hands hurt when I ball them into fists”, Sungwoon brings up during their brunch. Daniel is attending a lecture today and Minhyun has work, so it’s only the two of them today.

Seongwu almost spits his coffee (again), but he manages to keep it inside his mouth and just gulp it down to save his shirt (which, by chance, is white again today). “Hyung?”, he asks, face contorted to that of disgust. Is Sungwoon gonna be talking about his and Daniel’s sex life to him too? Because he really isn’t interested in knowing more than what Minhyun has told him.

“Remember I told you I wanted to try boxing? it was my first time yesterday. I think the gloves I tried on were badly fitted and I didn’t notice my knuckles got bruised, so now they kinda hurt when stretched”, Sungwoon shows him his hands and yeah, he does has some light bruising on his knuckles. 

Right. Boxing. What was Seongwu even thinking.

Sungwoon continues telling him about his hot gym instructor teaching him how to box and how cute Daniel was when he got a little jealous.

Seongwu remembers that you don’t actually ball your hands into a fist when fisting someone so he feels even dumber.

Maybe he's thinking too much about it. He wishes he could stop.

 

 

“That thing you wanted to try”, Seongwu breathes out after pulling away from a bruising kiss with Minhyun. It’s Saturday night and they both have Sunday off so of course they’re gonna stay up late. They were watching a movie earlier (Transformers), but he got distracted by how cute Minhyun was reacting to the robots as if he hadn’t already seen the movie a hundred times before, so he starts peppering his neck with a few light kisses until Minhyun finally gives in and turns off the movie to kiss him back. 

“The what?”, Minhyun replies dazedly, looking up at him. He brushes up Seongwu’s fringe with his fingers and his eyes does that thing where he looks like he’s looking at cute puppies. Damn. Seongwu is so lucky to have him as his boyfriend.

“That thing that you wanted to try. Let’s do it”, Seongwu tries again, but Minhyun just looks at him with a puzzled expression. Seongwu sighs, a little embarrassed that he has to spell it out.“Fisting. Let’s do it”.

“OH. Ohhhh”, Minhyun’s plump lips are shaped into a cute O as he looks back up at Seongwu. He then contemplates for a good 10 seconds before he asks, “Are you sure? Why the sudden interest?”

“I just”, Seongwu sighs, “It’s not really sudden. I told you I’ll think about it and I did. I think I thought about it way more than I should have”, he chuckles, a little bit shy now.

He really has been thinking about it way too often and maaaaaaybe even looked up a few anal fisting porn just to help him decide, which was a dumb move because all it did was made him imagine Minhyun in the same position as the ones in the video and now he’s thinking with his dick.

Minhyun pulls him down by the the back of his neck and kisses him open mouthed. “Alright. If you’re 100% percent sure about it then”.


End file.
